Tower of Life
:This article covers the quest; see Tower of Life (building) for the building itself. Also see Creature Creation for the basement area and activity. Tower of Life is the 117th quest. Walkthrough | items = * Hammer * Saw (or Crystal saw) * Beer (or 2 coins if going to the Flying Horse Inn or the Poison Arrow Pub) * At least 14 empty spaces to carry items acquired during the quest. }} Obtaining the Builder's outfit * Begin the quest by heading to the Tower of Life south of East Ardougne (it is just south-west of Fairy ring DJP), just south-west of the Necromancer's Tower. (Do not confuse this tower with a Druid Tower NORTH of Ardougne). Talk to Effigy. He will tell you speak to Bonafido if you want to help. * Talk to Bonafido - if you can convince him you are a builder by getting the outfit, he will let you into the tower. You need a hard hat, some builder's trousers, a builder's shirt, and a pair of builder's boots. Talk to other builders to get them. * Talk to Black Eye to get a hard hat and answer his three questions. Here are the questions and answers: # How many nails does it take to make a rocking chair? -- Three 3 # What takes 3 planks, 3 cloth and 3 nails to make, and help remove light from a room -- Torn curtains # I like fish and I want to put some in my garden, but I need a special water feature. What materials would I require? - 10 clay pieces * Talk to Gummy and ask for trousers; he says he lost a pair around the tower, just search the plants (the ones south-east of the tower) to find the Builder's trousers. * Talk to "The Guns", who wants a beer. Go and buy a beer for 2 coins at the Flying Horse Inn or the Poison Arrow Pub (perhaps most conveniently) in East Ardougne, the pub at the Fight Arena or Yanille and return, give him the beer and he will give you his shirt. * Finally, talk to "No fingers" and pickpocket him when he refuses to give you the boots. This may take a while, but you will eventually pickpocket him. * Once you've acquired all the items, you must answer some questions from Bonafido for him to grant you entry to the tower. The answers are: #''You've plenty of work to do, but you need a drink fast - what do you go for?'' - Tea #''Now, let's hear you whistle!'' - Whistle for attention #''What's a good sign that you need to repair your trowsers?'' - Your legs are getting a bit cold #''What do you do if you cut your finger?'' - Carry on, it'll fix itself. * After answering these questions, you are allowed to enter the tower. Fixing Up the Tower *A pressure machine, a pipe system, and a strange cage at the top need to be finished. A hammer and saw (or crystal saw) are needed to fix machines. *All the required items are on the ground floor in crates. Search these as required. Each crate gives the same item; search again to get more or if you found nothing. Note: There are two spots for Metal bars but you only need 5. Pressure Machine First Floor Items Needed: *4 Coloured balls *3 Metal sheets *4 Valve wheels Turn the 1st wheel left till the ball plugs the hole then turn the 1st wheel all the way to the right. Pull the left lever down (this will allow you to change wheel 2), turn it left till the ball plugs the hole and then turn the wheel all the way to the right to fill the pipe. Turn wheel 3 right till the ball passes the hole and then turn it left to fill the hole, after the hole is filled turn the wheel all the way to the right to full the pipe. Now pull the right lever down (this will allow you to change wheel 4). Turn wheel 4 to the right till the ball passes the hole and then left to fill it, after it has been filled turn it all the way up. Pipe Machine Second floor Items needed: *6 Rivets (they stack) *4 Pipes *5 Pipe rings. You will need to solve a rather simple puzzle similar to a jigsaw. Using the arrows at the bottom of the screen, move the pieces into their correct positions, as illustrated on the right. As soon as you put a pipe in the correct location it will lock in place. You only have to rotate the largest piece, the rest are the correct orientation when you start. Caged Area Third Floor Items needed: *5 Metal bars *4 Bottles of binding fluid Clicking the horizontal or vertical button will make a bar appear. It can increase in size by using the + sign. The bars start off at size one once selected. Click "place bar" and it will go in. If it disappears, redo the steps with the next size up. The Homunculus * Once all three machines are properly fixed then you must go to the ground level and talk to Effigy. He will be delighted that you've finished and he and the other alchemists disappear to the top. You decide that you better join them. * Go back up to the top of the tower and see a long cut scene where the Homunculus is brought to life. To your surprise, the three alchemists mistreat the creature. They run away in fear when it proves able to cast a powerful magic spell. * Go back to the base of the tower and talk to Effigy, then return back to the top of the tower to confront the Homunculus. You now need to push the Homunculus' mind towards magic or logic. All multiple-choice answers are either magical, logical or neither. You need to push the bar at the top of the screen either to fully magical or fully logical, once done, the Homunculus will be ok. It does not matter if you push the Homunculus's mind towards magic or logic, the outcome will be the same. There are 14 questions. Choosing a Magical answer moves the arrow to the left, a Logical answer moves the arrow to the right, and a Neither answer does not move the arrow. If you do not move the arrow all the way to one end, then the questions repeat. Likewise, you could finish before all the questions are asked. * How can I make fire appear at my fingertips? ** Logic - Get some logs and a tinderbox. ** Magic - With the aid of 5 fire runes. ** Neither - That's impossible! No one can do that! * How do dragons breathe fire? ** Neither - Not too sure, I've never seen it happen. ** Magic - With the help of the magical dragonstones! ** Logic - By ignition of gas in their belly as they exhale. * What do people do, day-in, day-out? **Magic - Runecraft, enchant jewellery, perform alchemy. ** Neither - Eat, sleep, nothing that exciting. ** Logic - Fletching, Crafting, Smithing. * What could I do with unwanted bones? **Logic - Bury them. ** Neither - I'd like to think you wouldn't be carrying bones around. ** Magic - Turn them into bananas or peaches! * What's the best way to travel? **Neither - I'm not really much of a traveller, sorry. ** Logic - Run, run as fast as you can. ** Magic - Depends where you are headed, but teleport spells are a safe bet. * I hear people whisper of potions... **Magic - Yes, you can make magic potions to boost your skills. ** Logic - People mix together ingredients in vials. The nutrients will help you. ** Neither - Yes, liquid-filled vials. Big deal. * How are rune stones created? **Magic - By harnessing the power of the gods! ** Neither - Never seen one personally. ** Logic - Take a rune stone to an altar and use a talisman. * Can people move things with the power of the mind? **Neither - Perhaps. I've never seen it myself, though. ** Magic - Yep, you can use the Telekinetic Grab spell. ** Logic - Sure. Use your brain to tell someone to move it! * How can I possibly exist? **Magic - Through the power of alchemy. ** Neither - It's beyond me! ** Logic - It's a simple case of combining materials. * Explain those flashing sparks that scared the alchemists. **Magic - You have special powers - no surprise seeing how you were created. ** Logic - Coincidence - there is a lot of loose metal around. ** Neither - Yeah, they were cool! Nice one. * I want to learn more - what should I study? **Logic - Try some Mining followed by Smithing. ** Magic - How about Magic and Runecrafting? ** Neither - That's up to you; depends on what you find interesting. * If I reach out far enough I can grab the sun. ** Logic - Don't be silly! You'd get burnt! ** Magic - Can't see why not, anything is possible. ** Neither - Well the sun is not actually there, it's where it used to be! * Am I a creature of magic or a creature of logic? **Logic - Everything has a reason, even if you don't know what it is. ** Neither - Probably a bit of both. ** Magic - Your very existence speaks of mystical forces. * Which do you believe in? **Magic - Magic. ** Neither - I'm too laid back to really care, mate. ** Logic - Logic. * Once more, return to the ground floor and the Homunculus will appear and scare off the alchemists. The Homunculus will speak with you again and tell you to meet him in the basement of the tower. * You will be granted access to the dungeon. You can get in there by using the trapdoor on the south wall. Go into the dungeon and talk to the Homunculus once more to complete the quest. Reward *2 Quest points *1000 Experience *500 Experience *500 Experience *Access to Creature Creation *Builder's costume Music unlocked *Creature Cruelty *Magic Magic Magic *Work Work Work *Mutant Medley Required for completing Completion of Tower of Life is required for the following: *Deadliest Catch *Ardougne Tasks: **'Easy:' "Creator and Destroyer" **'Medium:' "Are You Chicken?" **'Hard:' "It Just Croaked" Trivia *Once the quest is completed (you see the reward scroll) it is no longer necessary to wear the Builders' clothes to enter the tower (e.g. for the activity afterwards) * Bonafido states - "Hahaha, don't be a plonka!" which is a variation of the term plonker. It is a British and Australian derogatory slang for a very stupid person. Made popular in the British TV sitcom "Only Fools and Horses" (1981–1996, 2001–2003) in which the main character Derek "Del Boy" Trotter often referred to his daft brother Rodney as "a right plonker". *The Homunculus of alchemy were created by combining parts of different animals to create a hybrid. *Upon examining some floating vials, the player receives the message "Oh, oh, oh, it's magic!", a reference to the song Magic. *'The Guns', builder weightlifter, counts up to 10,000. He will then lose count, saying numbers such as, 10,004, 10,283, and 23,330. He then starts over again at 1. *You may get additional triangle sandwiches by pickpocketing the builders (except Bonafacio) after the quest. Also, if you lost your builder's clothes, you may get them back the same way as you did in the quest. *Upon completing the quest, your adverture's log will say "As I learned the contrast between magic and logic, the homunculus was created. I set out to help him find his place in this world." '' References *''RuneScape Game Guide - Tower of Life (Members) es:Tower of Life nl:Tower of Life Category:Quests Category:Tower of Life Category:Wikia Game Guides quests